Rigby
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - Body Snatching A green blob will come out of Rigby's body. Rigby's Soul will then slump across the stage, until he manages to possess another enemy. The enemy's soul will then also leave their body, and similar to Rigby, will slump across the stage. Rigby can posses an enemy for 5 seconds before he returns to his body. The enemy will still be in their soul form after Rigby leaves however, but will return after another 3 seconds. Side Special - Playco Armboy Putting on the Playco Armboy and concealing it, Rigby will gain 2x damage. While this remains for the rest of his stock, it can be broken with 3 strong attacks, or one special move. Up Special - Put The Hurt on Them Mordecai will suddenly pop into existence, standing on top of a filing cabinet and pick up Rigby. Rigby and Mordecai will have a small conversation about how they think the opponents want Rigby to put the hurt on them, before throwing him onto his trampoline. Rigby will then be fired like a cannonball in a diagonal angle. While being thrown, Rigby will give damage in air. The attack can be cancelled if you attack Mordecai during their "put the hurt on them" banter. Down Special - Planet Chasers An old TV will spawn in front of Rigby playing Planet Chasers. When an opponent comes across the TV, they will slow down. The closer to the TV, the slower they become. When an opponent stands in front of the TV for more then 3 seconds, they will become a mindless zombie for 5 seconds, losing control and only being able to do weak attacks. The TV can be picked up and destroyed in 5 hits. Final Smash - Death Punch Rigby will dawn his Death-Kwan-Do gear and charge at an opponent, using the death punch. The enemy will be instantly K.O'd, and an explosion will happen, dealing high damage and knockback to anyone in it's radius. KOSFX KOSFX1: Ahhh! KOSFX2: *scream* Star KOSFX: *scream* Screen KOSFX: *groan* Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: *sings the strong johns theme* "Bam!!" Dn: STOP TALKING!!! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *does his trademark "Oooooooooooh!"* Victory 2: "Yeh-yuh! Did you see how awesome that looked!?" Victory 3: *does a series of "hmm"s* "I showed him/her/them!" *eats a donut* Lose/Clap: *roadkill* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Hamboning *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - "YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!!!" *throws phone book* *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The letters R and S Victory Music Regular Show credits theme Kirby Hat Kirby gains Rigby's hair style Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Sisterly Talk TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Raccoon Category:Regular Show Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Lazy Category:Funny Characters Category:Slacker